


Final Falling

by IneffableScript, WednesdayMalfoy



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, HMCWTIYS, He/Him Pronouns For Aziraphale (Good Omens), He/Him Pronouns For Crowley (Good Omens), Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Nightmares, No Smut, Sleeping Together, Used to be HMC's Write this in Your Style Challenge, after armageddon, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableScript/pseuds/IneffableScript, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WednesdayMalfoy/pseuds/WednesdayMalfoy
Summary: Crowley has a nightmare. Its one he's had many times before, but this time Aziraphale is there to catch him as he falls.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	Final Falling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WednesdayMalfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WednesdayMalfoy/gifts).



> Written for UsedtobeHMC's Write This in Your Style Challenge! I chose slide 3 of her Instagram post. I usually write smut, but wanted to go for something sweet this time around. Hope you enjoy! 🥰
> 
> Beta'd by my darling platonic wife @WednesdayMalfoy 💖

This dream begins much like many before it, with Crowley falling. Or rather Falling. Down...down...down. The wind rushing past him, stinging his already red, cry-swollen eyes. The pain of his Grace being ripped from him as a dark, putrid lake hurdles ever closer, threatening to rip what’s left of Her love from him as well. He’s praying now. _Please! Mother! Please hear me! Please spare me!_ He would never admit this outside of the dream realm. He can’t really breathe, let alone think. He only feels. The pain… it’s as though the he is falling forever, his long fiery hair whipping around him, and something is slowly tearing him into two from the inside out. Despite feeling as though this sort of pain with soon become numbness, he knows this to be wrong as soon as he looks below him. His eyes burn and are only kept open as he watches the large eruptions of fire begin to pepper the once dark landscape. It slowly dawns on him that those are the others making contact with the pits. They are… burning alive. He turns his wide, golden, star speckled eyes above him, speaking one final prayer to Her before he knows he is to make contact with the boiling sulfur. _I...I’m sorry._

Crowley is waiting for the burning, the searing, and the smell of his once angelic body being ripped away from him once and for all. But it doesn’t come. His eyes are still open but out of focus. He hears burning all around him and feels flames all around him. He focuses his eyes to his surroundings and looks around. He smells wood and papers burning and it dawns on him that he is on the floor of Aziraphale’s bookshop. He knows exactly what is happening here. _Aziraphale! Shit!_ He begins to frantically look for his angel as large bookshelves begin to fall around him. _He can’t be gone! Not when… when I haven’t told him! That nothing is worth living for without him._ He’s crying again, the pain he feels starting to seep deeper into him than that of the Fall. He can’t _feel_ him. He can’t feel Aziraphale on this plane. Aziraphale is gone. Discorporated. Not even a corpse left behind for him to mourn and lament over. There will be no grave he can visit for the rest of eternity. Nothing for him to remember the love of his eternal existence. But worst of all there will be no blonde, fluffy angel to tease, to laugh with, to help him feel something, anything, in this damned existence.

“YOU’VE GONE! SOMEBODY KILLED MY BEST FRIEND! BASTARDS! ALL OF YOU!”

And yet… he finds himself praying again. _Please… please just… be good to him. I don’t care what happens to me, but be good to him. He’s the best you’ve got. Let him live._

Aziraphale awakes with the feeling of sorrow surrounding him and the feel of wet on his chest. He wipes the sleep from his eyes quickly to assess his surroundings. Light filters through the hazed glass of Crowley’s bedroom, he believes it could be a little after dawn. He looks down and realizes the demon lying across him is crying and lightly muttering in his sleep. Crowley is sweating, his usually fashionably tousled hair now pasted to his forehead and Aziraphale’s chest. Aziraphale’s brow furrows as he tries to comprehend what is happening. He beings to remember falling asleep with Crowley in his arms after they had made love the night before and lightly tightens his grip on his new lover. His heart swells at the sight of him and, while he doesn’t want to disturb him, he knows he needs to wake him to calm him down.

“Darling,” he starts gently, “Crowley, dear, wake up,” he says with a little more volume. Crowley stirs and Aziraphale kisses the top of his short, red hair.

“Ang...angel….” he hears him mumble against his chest and feebly wiping at his eyes.

“That’s it, darling. Wake up. You’re having a nightmare.”

“Aziraphale… you’re here?” Crowley says in a voice deepened by sleep.

“Yes, dear. Where else would I be?”

“Heaven.”

“Heaven? Wha... Crowley, what exactly did you dream?” He leans up some to better look down at his demon, worry beginning to take effect.

“I was Falling. And you…Aziraphale, you were gone.”

“Oh, my dear boy! We been over this,” Aziraphale says softly as he tightens his embrace and begins to pet his hair with his free hand, the other grasping onto the demons thin yet strong back. “I’m here and I’m fine. Adam fixed everything. The shop and I are alright. Don’t you remember?”

“Yes… I, I know. But it… felt so real in the dream. Like I was there again. Aziraphale, I just… I thought I lost you before I could tell you how I felt. I don’t know how I would have gone on living on this planet or even any other knowing you weren’t out there,” Crowley whispers for fear that the tears will start again. “If I lost you, it would be worse than the Fall. I… I don’t know if I would survive it.”

Aziraphale felt his heart tighten at the thought. He knew he did not really have much basis for comparison, but he also couldn’t fathom a world without Crowley.

“Oh, Crowley, I… I don’t believe I would know how to survive any better without you either. Who would listen to me ramble on about my books? Or challenge my intellect and give me new ideas to ponder? Or drink all my wine?,” He chuckles, trying to lighten the mood around them. “Until I was given this new corporation, I wasn’t sure how I would come back to you. But dearest, all is well now. We are here! And I do, absolutely, without a shadow of a doubt, know how you feel for me, my darling demon.”

The angel placed a few strong kisses to his demons hair. Aziraphale hears Crowley sniffle lightly and take a deep, shuddering breath. He can feel his body shifting with that breath and his tension uncoil a bit. Crowley then placed a tender kiss in a patch of white blonde hair and nuzzles against it with his sharp nose.

“And I do hope you know that I love you too. With every part of who I am. I’m only sorry that I was too scared to tell you all this time.”

“S’alright angel. I’ve always known you loved me,” Crowley barely said in a mummer amongst his chest hair, sleep still keeping his eyes from opening all the way.

“How’s that, dearest?”

“Could feel it.”

“What… what do you mean? Crowley, I know you aren’t like other demons and you can love, but you can’t mean…” Aziraphale stared down at Crowley, eyes searching over his lovers form.

“Yeah, angel. No one else’s though. Just you. Didn’t know what it was at first, being demon and all. But I’d dream of the Fall back then too and it was like… it was like it reminded me what it was like to love and… and be loved. I can’t explain it, but I just knew it was your love.”

“Why do you think that is?”

“Well… I… nah, can’t be.”

“You had something there. What is it?”

“During the, uh, the Fall. I prayed to Her. I asked to be spared. I… told Her I was sorry. Never was sure if she heard me. Don’t regret being a demon, but… I was thinking maybe that’s why I’m different. But that can’t be it. I couldn’t have been the only one praying and begging Her forgiveness that day.”

“Yes, well, best not to speculate. After all it’s…”

“Angel, if you say ineffable again, I will give you a raspberry,” Crowley says sharply, but looking up at his angel with a hint of mischief in his golden eyes.

“Oh, I do love raspberries,” Aziraphale says with a sigh, realizing he does feel a bit peckish.

“Oh you do? Well, who am I to deny my love?” Crowley waggles his brows and begins to place kisses on Aziraphale’s chest, moving down to his naval.

Aziraphale sighed in both relief and arousal. He let his hand that draped over Crowley’s back gently scratch the skin while his other hand grasped the hair at the nape of the red heads neck. He had only just closed his eyes, toes flexing in anticipation, when he suddenly felt a ticklish reverberation over his stomach and the most atrocious noise.

“Crow-CROWLEY! Haha! Dear-OH DEAR LORD-HAHA! CROWLEY STOP AT ONCE!” He manages to muscle the thinner man off of him and just stares at him in disbelief, grabbing the pillow behind him and holding it to his person. All the while Crowley is sitting at the foot of the bed in hysterical laughter in that barking laugh of his. “You-You foul fiend! What in the name of all that is Holy did you just do to me!?”

“I’m-I’m sorry angel!,” Crowley finished with a great exhale of a sigh and wipes different tears from his eyes. “I just couldn’t help myself! You honestly never heard of a raspberry before?”

“I’ve heard of the fresh berry fruit, yes! But that, dear boy, I assure you, was no raspberry!”

“That’s just what they call it, Az. It’s just something fun to do. Like a way to tease someone.”

“It didn’t feel fun!”

“I’m sorry, angel! I just, wanted to play with you a bit. Things got a little too heavy for me. Did I hurt you?” Crowley locked his brilliant snake eyes onto the angels.

“Well, no.” Aziraphale sniffed, releasing his tight grip on the pillow just a bit.

“Then may I hold you again?” Crowley said with a smirk that played at being coy, but Aziraphale knew better.

“I-yes, but you have to promise not to do that again!”

“I promise not to do it again… today.” Crowley chuckled a little as Aziraphale tightened his grip on his pillow again. “I promise angel! When have I ever not lived up to- actually, don’t answer that. Just…c’mere.”

“Oh, you wily old serpent,” Aziraphale sighed and relinquished his hold on the pillow; finally, grasping one of Crowley’s extended hands.

Crowley moved quickly, pulling Aziraphale to him, dipping him till he was lying in his lap, and kissing him squarely on the lips. Aziraphale grinned in the kiss, deepening it without meaning to. Crowley let his fingers slide into his angel’s blonde curls and massaged his scalp. Aziraphale slid a hand over his neck, pulling him in deeper more. As they parted, Crowley peppered his angels face with tiny kisses, getting a small laugh from him.

“Well, angel, you have a choice to make.” Crowley kisses his forehead. “We could go down to the cafe on the corner,” he kisses his right cheek “and I could buy you the best breakfast you’ve ever had.” He kisses his left check. “Or we can stay here,” he kisses the tip of his slightly upturned nose “and I can make love to you as many times as you’ll allow me. What do you say?” He rests his forehead on Aziraphale’s and smiles down at him.

“Hmm… well, there has always been something to be said for working up an appetite, wouldn’t you say my dear?,” Aziraphale says with a cheeky smile.

“I like the way you think, angel,” Crowley says before pressing his smile into his lovers to make a kissing so deep, the beginnings of the angels halo begins to shine.


End file.
